Lightning Bazzi-1
|altername = Cart Red |type = Assault rifle |origin = |source = Mileage Auction |price = $4000 |magazine = 30 / 90 |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |reloadtime = 3.5 seconds |used = |addon = |ctpart = |system = cartred |damage = 14 / 22 |accuracy = 79% / 85% |recoil = 11% / 16% |rateoffire = 91% / 90% |weightloaded = 11% / 16% |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 29 / 42 |damageC = 29 / 42 |knockback = 13% |stun = 61% / 71% }}Lightning Bazzi-1 is an event-based Terrorist submachine gun/assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Lightning Bazzi-1 is a multi-purpose, uniquely designed gun with the friendly character "Bazzi" equipped on top of the gun's barrel. It holds 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO for each magazine and provides 2 types of firing mode that allows it to convert into a submachine gun or an assault rifle and is used to react in a variety of different situations. Sold during a limited period of time only. :Details: Press the main weapon key (default: 1) to select the mode. Switch modes by clicking. Advantages *High rate of fire *Light weight *High accuracy *Usable optical scope in assault rifle mode *Mode conversions available for this gun Disadvantages *Low damage for a rifle *Long conversion time *Expensive for a submachine gun *Purchasable during special events only Tips and Tactics *The recoil will start after a few shots, but before the recoil, its bullet doesn't spread too much. *Those who are good at controlling the recoil are recommended to own it. *B mode has high damage but slightly lower rate of fire, its rate of fire is similar to M14 EBR. Scoping makes it slightly inaccurate but because of its damage, the target (human) will be taken down in no time. *A mode can be used to run from zombies, and Deadly Shot works well with this gun. Recommended to find a huge target to activate deadly shot like Heavy Zombie, Stamper, Ganymede, Deimos, etc. *When chased by zombies, take caution that when pressing the Key (Primary Weapon), it won't immediately change. To prevent this thing occur, please always quick switch it to the A mode so you don't need to press . *Don't quick switch it while changing mode, because it is not like an M4A1. Events *'China': This weapon was released alongside Lightning Dao-1 on 31 May 2011. *'Vietnam': This weapon was released alongside Lightning Dao-1 through event on 23 April 2015. Users Terrorist: *Ritsuka: Seen in the promotion poster. Gallery cartred viewmodel.png|View model File:Cartred_viewmodel2.png|Ditto, B mode File:Kartred_worldmdl_hd.png|World model File:Kartredb_worldmdl_hd.png|Ditto, B mode File:Cartred_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Ritsuka_wkartred.png|Ritsuka wielding Lightning Bazzi-1 Cartred.gif|Store preview 1107140128dcc55d9d63d18b28.jpg|South Korea poster 11071401285afddb3528182df7.jpg|Ditto, B mode 20120828ff_3.jpg|China poster lbcp.jpg|Ditto, B mode Sgcso 20130225 20130227 cart600x300.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Choigiovang.png|Vietnam poster KB-2000.jpg|In-game screenshot of A mode KB-2000 (2).jpg|In-game screenshot of B mode cartred hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon A mode shoot sound B mode shoot sound Trivia *Like Dao Grenade and Lightning Dao-1, the character featured on this weapon is from Nexon's Crazyracing Kartrider. *This weapon along with Lightning Dao-1 were never released on Indonesia region. Category:Assault rifle Category:5.56mm user Category:Event exclusive Category:Cash weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Lightning series Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Scoped weapons Category:South Korean weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Weapons Category:Rifle